It Started Out With A Dare
by QWmel
Summary: She was like an AList celebrity, and he was like a boy who only saw her in magazines.. But dreamed and fantasized one day they would meet and fall in love. Well, one could only dream if both were married. What happens when it all falls apart with one lowq


**Author's Note:** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE or any of its superstars in any way. I am simply a fan writing fanfiction, take it for what it is.

ahhhh yayayay. another story. lolol i was kinda braindead with my other one, SEMI-braindead. lmao i was waiting for reviews and i didn't get any so i decided to start writing another one. enjoy enjoy enjoy!

* * *

He had always admired her from afar, ever since the beginning. She was absolutely flawless, a perfect body, gorgeous long brown hair, big innocent brown eyes that made his heart melt. Why didn't the 6 foot 5 inch tall Animal ever approach the Go-Daddy goddess, you ask? Simple. For one thing they were both married, happily? Maybe so.. And second - he'd never in the world have the courage to approach her. Sure he'll admit that he's pretty good looking, but he lacks the confidence with the ladies that so many other superstars posess and have perfected. His way of approaching a woman is not approaching her at all - Dave would wait a million years and not speak a word unless you were the one to start a conversation... If you were a girl of course. When it came to guys, he had no fear - after all.. Look at the size of him. This feature didn't really always work to his advantage though, most of the divas roster thought he was homosexual because he only interacted with guys. Then again, it gave him a mask of mystery because he rarely spoke during the public outings they'd occasionally go on. He didn't even know why he bothered going out. Yeah sure he had a good time, listening to everyone talk and joke around - but what was the point? It's not like he made a move, had any one night stands (even when he was in Evolution), or met/hooked up with any of the divas.. Or any girl for that matter. All he did was sip on a few beers and listen to the stupid things his friends had to say while they were slightly intoxicated. 

Yet there he was, that night - silent as usual in his Burberry charcoal pinstriped suit, a simple white shirt unbuttoned by three, a Louis Vuitton belt holding up his slacks and black classy shades covering his dark brown eyes. He took a sip of his Corona Light, staring at who he was for sure the woman of his dreams. He knew it was terribly wrong to even be thinking of her in any sexual way considering he was supposed to be married.. WITH children, but he just couldn't help it. Candice Michelle was just too damn beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she was sitting right next to him, her knee was actually TOUCHING his. The warmth of her smooth skin, although he only felt it through his charcoal slacks, sent a tingle through his whole body. Suddenly, she placed her hand on his shoulder - going from there to the bottom of his upper arm and then letting go.

"Dave?" she said. He snapped out of his thoughts, finally realizing that the whole table was staring at him. He arched an eyebrow at all of them.

"We asked you a question man, weren't you paying attention?" John Cena asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, no," Dave replied, slightly embarassed. Candice grinned at him - making his heart pound a mile a minute at how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"It's alright silly. I'll repeat it to you - have you ever gotten drunk and woken up naked?" She burst out laughing and he managed to grin at her, feeling that it was him that made her laugh. Cena watched him with a knowing smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at Dave's other close friend, Paul Levesque - AKA Triple H. Paul smirked as well.

"No, I haven't," Dave continued to smile and Candice laughed again.

"Haha, yeah okay big guy. I'm sure," she paused as Dave shook his head with a chuckle, "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile while looking at me," she beamed at him. "I feel honored." Oh if only she knew...

Dave shrugged and Cena spoke up for his friend, "Well it's a bit weird with the question you're asking, Candice," he laughed, as well as the rest of the table.

"You're the one who brought up the topic!"Candice pouted as Dave stared.

"Shutup," Cena replied defensively. Paul laughed, shaking his head to himself as Candice stuck her tongue out like a little girl who had just protected herself from the cootie shot. After 5 minutes of silence and random "Sooo..."'s from different people - Stacy Keibler spoke up.

"This is so boring.. Why did it get boring all of a sudden," she whined.

"Because you spoke," Paul replied. He jumped, having her kick him in the shin under the table with her 3 inch stiletto heels. "Ow, fuck!"

"You brought it on yourself! ..Anyway. Let's play truth or dare!" She grinned with a clap.

John groaned, rolling his eyes and running a hand over his short hair then returning the Chain Gang cap to his head, "Damn Stacy. You think of the wackest shit to do," the table laughed.

She pouted, "Fine, then you think of something!" Everyone loved picking fun at everyone else, it was something they'd grown used to doing.

"Nah, truth or dare is good," Stacy opened her mouth to protest but John interrupted her, "AAAAAAANYWAY! Who'd like to go first?" He beamed at the table, "What? Okay fine you pussies, I'll go first. Who want's to ask me?"

Stacy spoke up, "_I _will.. Because it was _my _idea in the first place." John made a face and she rolled her eyes. "John, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, a mischevious glitter in his blue eyes. Stacy smirked, looking around the table and placing a hand on his thigh, rubbing it up and down slowly - each time moving closer to the spot between his legs. She felt him shudder, "DARE, GODDAMN!"He yelled and she laughed, removing her hand.

"Okay, okay! Geeez, don't gotta yell.. It's just a dare," she gave him a look and he gave her one back - of shock. Stacy just smirked and continued, "I dare you to give Hunter a body shot, on the neck."

"Ayo, what the fuck? Chill, Stace. I ain't up for no fag bullshit," John shuddered, "I'd be up for some HLA though," he grinned, winking at Candice who rolled her eyes as well as Stacy.

"Okay fine, I dare you to.. take your shirt off and throw it behind your head, don't look back."

Cena shrugged and did as she dared. "Hey!" A waitress said throwing the shirt on top of Cena's head, "Watch it! And put that shirt back on pretty boy, or else I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

John glared at Stacy who was turning red from holding in her laughter, "I'm sorry Miss," he replied, putting his shirt back on. Once the waitress left, shaking her head and muttering to herself about 'kids these days', the table burst out into laughter - Dave even managed to let out a little chuckle.

"Okay, I get to choose somebody now," he eyed the people sitting at the table, "Miss Go Daddy herself," Candice smirked, rolling her eyes, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

He grinned evilly, "I dare you to hook up with Dave for," he thought a bit, "5 minutes with BOTH of your cellphones recording it."

Dave looked up from inspecting the ingredients on his beer bottle. Did he just hear correctly? Was Candice just dared to hook up with him? What was John thinking! They were both married! He glared at John, who in return just gave him an innocent smile as well as Paul who smirked, watching the whole situation. This is totally going to ruin everything, she's going to get mad, slap him, and walk out of his life, refusing to ever speak or take a glance at him again -- Wait.. Overreacting, much? He couldn't help but wonder what she would say? Oh did he hope she said yes.. He turned to Candice, who in turn was looking at him as well - a worried look on her face.

"That's not fair.. What if he doesn't want to?" Candice replied, a hint of embarassment in her tone. Dave did everything he could to prevent his jaw from dropping and shaking Candice hard. _Is she crazy! Why the hell would I NOT want to kiss her sweet.. Glossy... Juicy.. Luscious lips... Snap out of it Dave! It's up to her! God.. She's so beautiful, imagine if she was mine... Oh God, I'd kill to be with her. But why in the world would she possibly ever think that he wouldn't want to hook up with her? To be sitting next to her is in itself an honor! _Dave snapped out of his thoughts when John reached over and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Yo man - back me up here.. It's 'aight witchu'.. Ain't it?" John asked wide-eyed.

"I-I-.. Of course I'm fine with it," he answered, looking right into Candice's big brown eyes as he spoke. Candice smiled, blushing like crazy.. For a reason which he didn't know why.. Considering she must have done this all the time - random hook-ups because of boredom. Why was she blushing now? Could she possibly be.. Nervous? Naaaaaw, why would Candice be nervous? She's probably a pro! ...Yeah because a huge sexy man who she had, in secret of course, longed to have an affair with who was about to stick his tongue in her mouth wasn't nervewracking.

"Well, in that case," Stacy said happily - grabbing their phones from the table and handing Dave's to John, "Go ahead!"

Dave's heart was beating a mile a minute as Candice didn't make a move.. It seemed like an eternity with Stacy, John, and Paul's eyes following their every move. He moved in ever so slowly and was about to go all the way when all of a sudden, Paul slammed his fist onto the top of the table, making Candice jump a bit and turn to face him. Dave let out a breath, running a hand over his mouth and stroking the line of hair that went from the bottom of his bottom lip to the tip of his chin - looking away then looking back at Candice who was staring at Paul with a confused look on her face.

"Just fuckin' kiss already so we can get this game over with," he growled. John and Stacy grinned - starting up the video recorders on the cellphones.

Candice pouted and was about to open her mouth to make a smartass comment back - but was stopped when Dave cupped her face to turn to him and pressed his lips onto hers. She practically melted leaning toward him and slipping her tongue in. Candice moved closer, lifting a hand to his chest and grabbing at his collar - forgetting the time, place, and company. Dave did as well as he helf her face in one hand and let the other wrap around her waist and rub her back up and down. She shifted so that his hand fell to her ass - complying, he grabbed it and without warning a loud moan escaped from her lips. He grinned to himself, kissing her even more hungrily than before. This was more than he had ever imagined as Candice let the hand that wasnt pulling ferociously at his collar go to the waistband of his belt. Quickly, she began pulling out his white button down shirt. Usually she wasn't like this - but something about his kiss, the musky and masculine scent of his cologne, it just made her want him to fuck her right there in the booth. Stacy, John, and Paul watched with mouths opened wide - it was like watching free porn. Snapping out of it, Stacy yelled.

"OKAY! 5 MINUTES IS UP!" She pressed a button on the cellphone to stop recording, as did John. Batista and Candice broke away reluctantly, both breathing heavily as they stared into each others' eyes - suprised at what had just happened. Stacy giggled bubbily and passed them each of their phones - they looked at the first frame of Dave turning her around. He smiled, knowing that he at least got a taste of what he knew he wanted and longed for.. Yet he was still convinced that there wasn't a chance in hell. As for Candice? Well.. Let's just say that she began to have second thoughts about her recent marriage.

* * *

YAAAAAAY! lolol. i had so much fun writing this! read and review please, i'm REALLY looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say for thiss story. & of course as always - telll me whut you'd be interested in seeing. thanksssss! xoxo  



End file.
